


Forever

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. A foolish man tries to blackmail Hannibal, this goes as can be expected. What does Will make of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

”You can pay me,” says the man to Hannibal. ”I know who you are. If you pay me I won’t tell the cops about you and your boyfriend being alive. “  
Hannibal nods, and knows he and the foolish man are alone.  
“I could,” he says. “But I won’t.”  
“What will you do?” asks the man as Hannibal knocks him out cold with one swift move.  
“Blackmail,” says Hannibal. “Is rude.”

*  
He and Will are staying at a small cabin, while still healing from their wounds.  
They are good enough to leave soon.  
He dismembers the body cleanly and efficiently.  
It’s good to know his strength is back.  
*  
“You need to eat,” he tells Will as he serves the man’s remains with potatoes and a white wine.  
“Is it people?” asks Will.  
“Do you want to know or do you prefer to remain ignorant?”  
“People; then,” says Will and eats.  
“Chiyoh sends her love,” says Hannibal. She helped him with dumping the leftovers, and huffed at the man for being an idiot.  
“Tell her I’ve forgiven her for throwing me off a train,” says Will.  
“You’ve forgiven me far worse.”  
“You’re you.”  
“Do you miss your family?” asks Hannibal.  
“No. Only how they made me feel the first year.”  
Stable, sane. Two things he’ll never be again.  
“We’ll leave soon.”  
“Where to?”  
“Argentina. “  
“Okay. “  
“We’ll paint some town red.”  
“With blood,” says Will and swallows the blackmailer’s liver.  
*  
The bed creaks under their combined weight, Will spread on his stomach and Hannibal above him, moving against him without entering.  
His cock paints a wet trail over Will’s buttocks and Will moans.  
It’s lazy and yet with an edge.  
Will has the spirit of a dead man inside his system, and he’s possessed but not penetrated by his demon lover.  
Like the woman in Coleridge’s poem he’s wailing for him.  
Hannibal’s breath is a presence on his neck, it weighs nothing but has substance and meaning.  
He feels filled, yet empty.  
Hannibal pins him closer, and he is getting nearer completion.  
Will feels his release loom and his breath comes out as a hiss.  
“You changed me,” says Hannibal. “You alone did that.”  
“Is it good or bad?” Will asks, even in the height of passion he can’t help but analyze and weigh things against each other.  
”With you it’s good, “ says Hannibal and ruts against him.  
“I love you. I love what you do to me. It’s beautiful,” he says.  
Hannibal mouths his neck, and comes, seed spilling over sweat-slick skin.  
Will follows, hoping they can remain locked together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge is "Kubla Khan":


End file.
